little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Happy Ending (Alice version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Alice was watching Gideon, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Gideon again. Dijon and Timon were watching her as she watched him. Dijon gave out a sigh before talking with Timon. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Timon?" said Dijon. Timon nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Dijon, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Dijon asked. Timon nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Dijon didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the meerkat. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Timon asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Dijon. Timon looked at Dijon with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Thief's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Alice was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Alice noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. And what's more, she was now turning 20 years old! She looked towards Dijon the Thief and Timon, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Gideon started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 21 years old. He then saw Alice starting to come out of the water once again a human, and an adult one at that! Wearing a blue glittering tank dress and a matching hair band with a bow centered on top that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Alice walked, that's right, walked, to Gideon. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Gideon's face. Upon seeing his true love, Gideon ran to Alice, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the adult cat and young woman hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Gideon and Alice looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Gideon's kingdom, to the mer-people and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Gideon was now wearing his royal yellow ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, purple pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and golden crown with ambers on his head, and Alice was wearing a white wedding dress with long, triangular sleeves (similar to Cinderella's wedding dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a light blue bow on the chest, a black choker, white earrings, and glass slippers, along with a white tiara on a matching Juliet cap with a transparent matching wedding veil. Robespierre came in between them. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Alice and Gideon became husband and wife. Cinderella, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into the Grand Duke's sash. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Dijon and his other nieces watched and smiled. Alice's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Jiminy lifted Cody and Edmond so Alice could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Jiminy's head. After Alice did so, Cody said, "Goodbye, Alice. Are Edmond and I still your best friends?" Alice chuckled. "Always, Cody." Jiminy lowered Cody and Edmond as they waved goodbye to her. Jiminy winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Jiminy!" called Edmond. "You're welcome, pals." said Jiminy. On the wedding cake, Timon hugged the two figurines of Gideon and Alice and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed the Sheriff of Nottingham nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Timon screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. The Sheriff lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, The Sheriff chased after Timon, throwing the knife at him. Timon ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. The Sheriff tried slicing the meerkat, but missed. Timon came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as the Sheriff came running towards him yelling, Timon smiled as he cut the rope with his teeth, getting the beam to smash the Sheriff in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Timon laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Jiminy, Cody, and Edmond. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Alice came up to the ship's side railing. Dijon then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Alice's level to them. Then he hugged Alice happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Uncle Dijon." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Dijon smiled at his niece before turning to Gideon. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Dijon nodded back to him, accepting Gideon as a nephew-in-law. He turned back to Alice and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Alice blew her uncle a kiss. Gideon walked up to Alice as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Dijon the Thief swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Gideon then took Alice's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Gideon and Alice kissed once again. The End A Detective88 Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs